regnumfandomcom-20200213-history
Missing Runestones - Ordamo's Summon
} | name=Missing Runestones - Ordamo's Summon |realm = Ignis |level = 40 |givenby = Daracan |xp = 7725 |gold = 12500 |class = |items = Composite Precision Long Bow | story = Daracan: I have terrible news. The battalion that I sent to destroy our enemy was obliterated. Out of twenty, only a handful returned... those that survived now beg to hold onto their own life. They said that when they got there, all that was a man named Ordamo and a Chest. The soldiers said he spoke of the destruction he would soon bring, and in an instant, a demon appeared. They tried to find cover, but it was already too late. Some fought, some hid.... in the end, it would be those that ran that would live to speak of it. I want you to gather the best warriors in the land and slay the demon. We must avenge those who have fallen and bring justice to the land. I have posted a scout just in the Volcanic Zone that will help you when you get there. Return to me once you have the vile creature's head. Marlak: Shhh! Quiet, the demon sits just north of here... I hope that you have brought enough warriors with you, this demon already has a taste for blood, and he surely is hungry for more. If you do defeat the demon, you will find Ordamo and his Chest, I assume it is there that you will find the rune stones. Good luck. Ordamo: Ha ha ha... ... ... So you have defeated my demon... That's very impressive. It's too bad that you are already too late. Besides, haven't you done enough already? You practically gave me the exact rune stones that I require to being my resurrection. I assume you thought that I was working for one of the other kingdoms... You are so small minded. I have been using you all as my personal pawns. For years, I have been trapped in the Lake of the Ancients... ... ... Hoping... ... .. Waiting... ... But now... ... ... I will wait no longer! Soon I will rise again and destroy all that you know. Daracan: You return! You brought me the Head of the Ordamo's Summon! this will make a fine addition to the hall of trophies. And here is your reward. I'll send word to the king of your heroic deed. Defeating a demon is surely a mark to make note of. Unfortunately, we don't have the rune stones, and based on what Ordamo spoke of, I fear this could be the end. I fear that you weren't working for our enemies; you were working for a side that is far more evil. When the Great War broke, there was a beast... a huge beast that was called upon by the dark elf Nehred. The beast was the legendary Soul Monger. To defeat it, the three remaining light elf nobles sacrified their life to imprision it in the depths of the Lake of the Ancient. I fear that this beast has been controlling some of the guards and manipulating them to help you collect the run stones it needs to free itself from its dark prison. There is nothing that can be done right now. There may be a way to stop it, but only the king will know. Check back with me in the next few weeks and I will let you know when I learn what our next steps are. | tasks = | notes = }}